StarGazer
by Cassie-bear01
Summary: She lost everyone, she gets transformed by her family spirit to a gryphon and sent to middle earth, will she wollow in self pity or help the fellowship?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not and probably never will own Lord Of The Ring so that means no legolas, aragorn, haldir or anyother cute chara from it. I'm poor and weak so don't sue, I only have my computer and that is were I write. I do, On the other hand, own Chloe Stargazer (she comes from an old family so thus a funky last name) And I should think that this is not a Mary sue but if it is then my all means tell me. I do not own the song "full of grace" it is by Sarah McLachlan (her wonderful lyrics)  
  
"Words"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
//song//  
  
Chapter 1-full of grace  
  
The gray sky seemed to cry as Chloe stargazer knelt infront of the fresh grave. "Lynda and John Stargazer" she quietly read her voice horse from crying. "Beloved mother and father, Angels that will be missed, Rest In Peace" she gently traced the words with her pointer finger as it began to rain heavily.  
  
//The winter here's cold, and bitter  
  
it's chilled us to the bone  
  
we haven't seen the sun for weeks//  
  
Slowly she got to her feet and brushed a lock of her wavy, denched, blond hair out of her pale blue eyes. "Rest in peace mom,dad" she quietly whispered as she slowly turned her back tot he grave and began to walk away, he mind slowly being sucked into darkness and despare.  
  
//to long too far from home  
  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
  
and I claw for solid ground  
  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
  
I never thought I could feel so low  
  
oh darkness I feel like letting go//  
  
Slowly she walked up to her nice medium sized ..Mansion and stopped at the door and ran her fingers over her family crest, the gryphon that held up a nice curved sword with a single silver star over its head and its face was turned and looking at it. "stargazer" she whispered as she slowly opened the door and walked inside.  
  
//If all of the strength and all of the courage  
  
come and lift me from this place  
  
I know I could love you much better than this  
  
full of grace  
  
full of grace  
  
my love//  
  
Slowly she walked up to her room not even bothering to take off her boots or jacket and sat down on her plush bed. "just like when my brother died" she muttered as she picked up a picture of her mother and father with her brother oh the ground with her foot on his back and she was standlike she had just beaten him. They were all laughing and having a great time, unlike now..it was just her.  
  
//So it's better this way, I said  
  
having seen this place before  
  
where everything we said and did  
  
hurts us all the more//  
  
"Oh god..im all alone" she placed the picture down and clutched a neckless with a gryphon on it and held it close to her chest and a silent tear ran down her cheek and landed on it as it glowed a soft silver and a light voice could be heard "the gryphon has granted your wish, for your soul is sinking and you are the last of a once proud family.live long daughter of the gryphon"  
  
//its just that we stayed, too long  
  
in the same old sickly skin  
  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
  
I never thought I could feel so low  
  
oh darkness I feel like letting go//  
  
Chloe closed her eyes as a soothing warmth passed through her, making her feel funny and like her body was twisted in painful angles. Suddenly her skin felt like it was on fire and peiling apart, but when she opened her mouth to scream all that came out was a mixture between a roar and a hawks screech. Her fingers grew until they they tore into claws. Feathers covered her body and her ears turned into small ear tuff but she roared when her back ripped open and two sleek like wings came out, the tips slowly dripping with alittle bit of blood.  
  
'What happened' she thought before she blacked out and began to fall, wind rushed past her small gryphon body (small for a gryphon but bigger then a normal humans). Slowly she opened her cat like eyes and spred her wings to try and catch her fall but the trees were to close and she felt her left wing snap as it was smashed against a tree. She let out a shreik as she hit somemore trees.  
  
Finally she hit the ground with a muffled thump and just lay there as a pile of blood, feathers and broken bones. 'why do I feel like I fell out of a tree and hit every branch on the way down' she thought as she tried to move but everything went black and the pile of feathers became still.  
  
TBC! I hope you like it! I cant wait to wright more so please hurry and review! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer-Nope.. I still don't own anything except Chloe Stargazer and I do have another song in this chapter and its "everything I touch" by stabbing westwards so of course I don't own that so no suing or hating and please oh please no flaming.. Also if I do, do a song fic chapter I am most likely to name it after it so don't bug me about that.  
  
Also I spell it Gryphon just to make that clear.  
  
Chapter 2-Everything I touch  
  
Chloe slowly felt the world around her, the soft moss under her body, the faint sent of some kind of sweet smelling tree. But it was different, when she sniffed the air, it was like she was tasting it and she was on more padding then moss.feathers? She was lying on feathers? What happened to her?  
  
//The more I feel  
  
The more I die  
  
Nothing to give  
  
Nothing inside//  
  
Why wasn't she in her room, crying, slowly being dragged to darkness? Consumed by over whelming emotions and then nothing? She just lost her family and she has no idea where she is..or what she has become. 'why am I cursed' She thoughts bleakly as she slowly tried to stand but pain shot through her back and when she looked she hissed.  
  
//Everything I touch I break  
  
Everything I touch I break  
  
Everything I touch I break//  
  
'I'm a gryphon!' She thought as she let out a screech that seemed to pierce every corner of where ever she was. ' Why am I a gryphon' But as soon as she said that a soft voice could be heard in the forest but she could not make out what was being said. I scratch and tear  
  
//Until it bleeds  
  
I do not want  
  
I only need  
  
I only need  
  
I only need //  
  
She did though hear one thing that she recognized "the screech came from over here" and as soon as that was said, she was surrounded but a group of blond, really hot men with bows and arrows pointed at her. "what beast is this?" a snotty man said.  
  
//How Can I Hold On  
  
Back when you were my life  
  
You gave me something that I could live for  
  
Now everything's changed  
  
And you're gone  
  
But I'm still here waiting//  
  
Chloe whimpered as she thought back to her dead parents and brother, all killed by a drunk driver but at different times. 'Am I going to die?' she thought as she curled into a ball but let out a small screech as her broken wing got pushed alittle bit. Small droplets of water leaked from her eyes as the man..no elf (pointy ears and all) kneeled by her and began to mutter in elvish.  
  
'so sleepy.just going to close..my..eyes' She thought as she slowly drifted off back into unconscienceness.  
  
TBC!  
  
I hope you guys like it..and please remember no flaming. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything..Which is pretty sad cuz I really don't own almost anything 'sept my car, my computer, my horse and the cloths on my back..maybe my school supplies. so no suing or getting a hit man to pick me off ~ looks scared and shifty ~ please? And I don't own "I believe" by Diamond Rio  
  
CB01-well just to tell you now..Im moving so it might take a really long time to update..So please don't be mad at me and no flaming only constructive stuff.don't be hating. and yes another song fic.I like song fics so don't get mad..please?  
  
Chapter 3-I believe  
  
The world was black, nothing seemed to move or breathe. Just a big void of nothing blackness that threatened to eat Chloes soul and it reveled in her pain and suffering. When she tried to stretch out her wings, pain shot through her making her scream out but her suffered cried got lost and the pain seemed to be drained from her making her numb. But thoughts of her family, in her arms, seemed to make a soft glow and made the numbness go away and it was replaced by something warm.  
  
//Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
  
I feel you come back again  
  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
  
Like the tears were never cried  
  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were//  
  
She could almost swear she felt them touch her skin and hear their soft voices in her ears. Her mother lent over her prone form with a light smile on her face "wake up silly" her silvery voice made her stir. "Its time to wake up and please.." she slowly reached out and ran and pale hand over Chloes soft feathers " please don't let pain weigh down your soul.."  
  
//I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
  
There are more than angels watching over me  
  
I believe, I believe//  
  
Chloe slowly felt her eyes open and she blinked, making the fuzzy images clear up, showing a lady with long golden hair and wise but powerful eyes. 'who..?what..?why am I here' she thought as a deep gurgle erupted from her throat and she pressed her wing closer to her back but screeched when she banged her newly placed wing. ' I saw my mom.Where's my mommy?' she snapped her head around till she started to glare at the women infront of her.  
  
//That when you die your life goes on  
  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
  
Every soul is filled with light  
  
It never ends and if I'm right  
  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
  
I believe, I believe//  
  
"little one" a calm and soothing voice, that was backed with enough power to destroy a mountain, said as the women walked over to her. " I am Lady Galadriel" she placed a delicate hand on chloes beak " what are you my little feathered friend" she questioned with a smile. " your mind is so guarded and closed..i can not even get a peek" she soothed.  
  
//Forever, you're a part of me  
  
Forever, in the heart of me  
  
And I'll hold you even longer if I can  
  
The people who don't see the most  
  
Say that I believe in ghosts  
  
And if that makes me crazy, then I am  
  
'Cause I believe//  
  
Chloe blinked and slowly looked away ' mom..were you an illusion?' she thought as she slowly tried to stand , her legs unstable and stiff. 'Where am I?' She let out a screech as she slowly backed away into a corner and managed to flutter her wings and in the process opening up her mind to the lady who had backed away to the door in slight shock. When she was about to screech again then she felt a warm fuzzy feeling come over her, like when her mother touched her.  
  
//There are more than angels watching over me  
  
I believe, I believe//  
  
" a child?" Galadriel whispered as she stared in awe at the gryphon that slowly looked at her. " your name is Chloe?' she watched the gryphon nod. " you are always welcome in lorien, now and always" she paused and thought about something. "will you deliver something for me? And protect a group of people till they arrive here?" she smiled as the gryphon slowly nodded. " you are healed just stiff" she couldn't help her self and smirked.  
  
Chloe slowly walked over to her and thought out to her ' I will go but I do not know the way or to where I go..' but she felt a small tinge of fear when Galadriel smiled and said "rivendale"  
  
TBC  
  
Remember no hating. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and most likely will never. So hehe. No suing. The lyrics r from Concrete angel by Martina McBride  
  
Chapter 4-Learning to fly (Concrete angel)  
  
Chloe blinked slowly as the lady left her room. Her sharp eyes slowly scanning the room she was placed in down the very last grain of wood that made up her floor. It was a plain brownish color with silver trim around the edges and the walls were almost a sickly whitish silver color, but on the walls were shelves of bottles and stuff inside the bottles ranged from a silvery color a dark blue.  
  
Slowly standing up and scratching her claws on the hard floor (like a cat and a scratching post), leaving really long claw marks in the wood; she had a feeling she might get yelled at for that. Slowly she started to walk towards the door (after tripping 3 times.~blinks~) and managed to push it open with her head and when she looked out side she felt her breath get caught in her huge lung. She was like 100 meters in the air! Ok not a hundred but the over all height freaked her out and she felt a pathetic gurgle escape her beak. 'IM DOOMED!" her mind wailed.  
  
She crept over to the edge and spread her wings, but winced when her not so healed wing, had a sharp pain in it. 'Oh bummer' her pessimistic mind grumbled, 'If I try to fly right now, I might as well falls to my death..' she snorted and she stretched her right wing and gave it a light flap and then she pulled them tight to her body and she sat down and made herself look like stone.  
  
The sun drifted through the canopy of the trees and landed on her back, giving her a surreal look and almost an concrete angel feel, cept she looked nothing like the typical angel but in her own right. The light rays warmed her back and she felt a light breeze russell her feathers and it swept around her wings making her think back to when she dreamed to fly. When she closed her eyes a song came to her head and she let her mind sing it for a second.  
  
//Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved//  
  
'How fitting' she thought as she spread her wings again and looked down again ' time to give my dreams wings' her mind whispered as she wiggles her tail feathers and then dove off the plate form. She could feel the wind rush past her eyes and when the cool air touched them, the flight-lid slid over. She let out a squeal as the breeze caught her wings forcing her upwards and through the branches and canopy into the open sky.  
  
She let out a shrill roar as she dove and played around with the air currents but lost her train of thought when she saw a group of blond haired archers being attacked by.things. She let out a small hiss when she saw that the cute blond guys were out numbered and trapped.  
  
Clutching her wings to her body, she dove down and became a blur to human eyes and at the last second opened her wings to slow her self down, but she didn't go slow enough and smashed into one of the thing breaking its neck on impact. She let out a horrid hiss as she flung herself at another one of the creatures and ripped at it with her claws.  
  
With in a few minutes the tides had turned and the hot blondes + one gryphon were winning. 'I'm kicking ass!' she thought as she slashed the last monster in half. She let out a victory screech and started to bounce around but was rewarded with odd looks from the blondes. 'weirdos..' she thought as she followed them back to lothlorien.  
  
TBC  
  
No flaming please! I hope you guys like it! 


End file.
